If You Could Only See
by ConcreteGirl25
Summary: Post PP. Danny is tired of people trying to rip him and Sam apart. So when an oppertunity comes, he shows everyone that their love will never be broken. Songfic. Song by Tonic. obvious DXS


Danny, Sam, and Tucker were sitting in Mr. Lancer's room bored. He was rambling on about Shakespeare, again. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class.

"Mr. Fenton, amy I speak with you," he said over the noise.

The teen stopped and turned around to face the overweight teacher. "Yes, Mr. Lancer," he asked sitting down in a desk.

"Danny, since your grades have been slipping I have gotten an idea. If you sign up for the talent show next week that I am hosting, I will raise your grade to an A. If not, well you will have to go to summer school." The raven haired teen stop to think before finally nodding as a huge grin broke out across his face.

"Okay, I will do it," he said and left.

Danny sat in his room reading the lyrics of the song over and over again. He found the perfect song to express what he wanted and to stop Paulina from chasing after him. Ever since everyone knew he was Phantom, Paulina and a lot of other girls seemed blind to the love Sam and him shared.

(One Week Later)

Danny stooded behind the stage nervously. What if he messed up, what if he did something embarassing, what if-

"Fenton, pull yourself together son and stop going through the floor," Mr. Lancer said from behind him. Danny looked down and found himself halfway through the floor. he gasped before managing to float out of the floor and become solid again.

"Your up, Fenton," Mr. Lancer said before pushing Danny out onto the stage. He walked out to the mic nervously and waited for the music to start up. His eyes scanned the crowd and his heart beat faster as to seeing how many people were actually there. He gulped but then his blue eyes locked with amthyest. He then felt calm as if no one else was there, only her. Slowly he began to see.

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

He would do anything for her just to prove his love for her. Even if it meant total embarassment, he would do it.

_Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size_

Many people had to try to come between them before and after his exposure. Gregor, Valerie, Paulina. All trying to turn them away from each other but we always came back stronger than ever.

_Sayin you love but you dont  
You give your love but you wont_

Paulina always ran after him when he was fighting a ghost and usually got him hurt. She never tried to help him. She just hindered him. When he sang this part he looked right at her before switching his gaze back to Sam.

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

_Seems the road less traveled  
Shows happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
Thats what you gotta do_

He fought for their love and would never give it up. When he got hurt, Sam would always help him an that made them both stronger

_Sayin you love but you dont  
You give your love but you wont  
Youre stretching out your arms to something thats just not there  
Sayin you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_

Many people tell him to leave her for them because they are better than her but they could never understand me like she does. This is true love.

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

_Sayin you love but you dont  
You give your love but you wont  
Sayin you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can_

_If you could only see the way she loves me then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me._

He finished and the auditorium was dead silent. Sam had tears shining in her eyes as she got up out of her seat and onto the stage. She walked her way over to him and he wrapped her up in a hug. She kissed his lips and said, "I love you." The room erupted into appluase and Danny and Sam knew no one will try to seperate them again. They were meant for each other and everyone knew it.


End file.
